


【all梅】梅西家事—小狼狗还是小奶狗（03）

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Neymar
Kudos: 10





	【all梅】梅西家事—小狼狗还是小奶狗（03）

莱奥至今还记得那种感觉。  
他的身体湿透了，不止是大腿间刚发泄过的性器，还有从后穴里分泌出的温热的液体，黏糊糊的几乎流到了穴口。如果此时混蛋巴西人摸摸那里的话，一定会惊讶与他的淫乱。  
原来Alpha也可以流这么多的水。  
  
一定是那家伙该死的信息素搞的鬼…  
莱奥紧紧地抱着手臂为自己解释，像是发冷般蜷缩起来。可他确实是热的，整个人都烧成了红色，大片大片异样的绯红缀在白皙的皮肤上，每一处都散发着甜蜜的信息素，简直是活色生香了。  
  
头顶上完全被吓到的内马尔像个做了错事般的孩子，抚上来的手都是抖的。  
此时的肌肤相亲无异于火上浇油，莱奥饥渴地蹭着他的掌心。有些粗粝的手掌摩擦在发烫的脸颊上，带来的轻轻的刺疼和瘙痒，几乎撩断了他脑袋里最后的理智。  
  
【混蛋！你这个混蛋！】莱奥听到自己的咒骂声，却拼命把自己的脸送到对方的掌心。  
这样的触碰几乎是饮鸩止渴。他变得更难过了，身体的每一处皮肤都在叫嚣着想要更多——抚摸，拥抱，亲吻，什么都好……  
  
【我…】挨了骂的巴西小孩还在不知所措。莱奥实在忍不了了，贪婪地蹭着对方的手掌，汲取来自另一个人身体的触感寻求可怜的慰藉。但内马尔却仍旧完全没有动作，还傻乎乎地问他怎么了。  
莱奥快要吐血了，恨不得用眼睛把他捅穿——不负责任的小孩！他要这样看着自己烧死么。  
  
【该死的内马尔！你现在要么立刻滚出我的房间，要么马上操我！】  
烧灼的情欲彻底击碎了仅剩的一点理智。大脑和身体难得得到了统一，所以莱奥在揪着身上一脸懵逼的巴西人的衣领，说出这句不知羞耻的话之后，整个人反倒轻松了。  
即使目前的情况很糟糕，他也不想再这种事上委屈自己。虽然说出去的话还有一个逞强的选择，但他现在可一点也不想让内马尔走掉——如果巴西人此时真的正人君子把他扔下，莱奥觉得自己大概都熬不过今天晚上。  
  
接下来的事情就变得十分顺理成章了。  
得到了允许的巴西人忽然开窍了，像个毛头小子般，急不可耐地吻了上来。完全没有章法，在他的脸上舔来舔去。莱奥想起了他养的那只大狗，也喜欢用这种方式亲近。只是内马尔显然更灵活，他的嘴唇吻过的地方，舌头舔舐过的肌肤，都让莱奥的身子控制不住的发抖。  
腿间刚刚发泄过的性器又站了起来，变得硬邦邦地挺立着。后面也是湿的，穴口一收一缩着，陌生的空虚感渴望被填满。莱奥憋的实在难受，终于在内马尔舔弄他的眼睛时，忍不住推开他的胸膛艰难地开口【你是狗吗，只会舔来舔去？】

内马尔愣了一下，反应过来这话里的埋怨时，伸手摸了摸莱奥的下身。那里已经湿透了，他的手指按在后穴上时，穴口周围柔软湿热，像张小嘴般迫不及待地要把他的手指吸进去。内马尔只捅进去了一根手指，就能明显感到身下人兴奋的颤抖。莱奥呻吟了几声，十分坦诚地张开腿，像是迎接他的动作般。

【唔……前面…】莱奥气喘吁吁地说，因为刚刚的刺激，手指无意识地绞着身下的床单。  
内马尔被他这般主动的样子彻底取悦了，另一只手握住了他硬挺的性器。莱奥发出了愉悦的叹息，原本紧绷着的腰腹瞬间瘫软了下来，他像是被抽去了骨头，无力的躺在被褥里，大张着腿任由身上的侵犯。

【动一动…】莱奥急不可耐地要求道，他看起来确实很难受，把头抵在枕头里焦躁地颤动着。

这可是内马尔连做梦从不敢想的场景。  
永远沉稳强大的莱奥，足球场上无所不能的男人。此时完全被发情期所俘虏，他的眼睛里早已没了平日的冷静，只有赤裸裸的对欲望的渴求。因为得不到满足，甚至主动张开腿要求他的抚慰，后穴饥渴得恨不得要把他的手指吃下去般。  
内马尔从来不知道原来Alpha也可以变成这样。或许是因为他咬进去的那些信息素，莱奥现在像个Omega那样，从里到外都是湿的，配上完全散发出来的甜蜜的信息素——一切都完美极了，他看起来像块被精心装饰过的蛋糕，完全是任君品尝的模样了。

内马尔努力回忆着他仅有的几次和Omega的性爱经验，决心要让莱奥好好舒服，展示自己身为男人的魅力，用技巧彻底征服他。  
握住阴茎的手开始上下套弄起来，在撸管这方面，他已经完全掌握了如何让莱奥高潮的技巧。身下人被刺激的紧绷起来的大腿，内侧露出的漂亮的肌肉线条微微颤抖，都显示着主人此时的愉悦。更不用说被插入的手指，不甘示弱地模拟着性交动作抽送起来。

Alpha不如Omega那样适合被插入，即使在发情的情况下，后穴也仍旧紧致。仅仅插进去一根手指都显得颇为吃力。好在莱奥湿透了，从肠道里分泌出的体液，变成了最好的润滑剂，湿滑粘腻的液体滋润了穴口周围紧绷的肌肉。内马尔不断地转着手指，用不同的角度插进去再抽出来，大拇指按压在后穴的褶皱，用指腹将那些紧绷的肌肉抚平。  
终于在他连番玩弄下，后穴渐渐变得松软起来，那块也被磨成了暗红色。当内马尔的三根手指完全畅通无阻地插进去时，莱奥发出了难耐的呻吟声，他下意识地用手抓住巴西人的手腕，喘着粗气开口【等…等一下…】

【怎么了？】内马尔问，手上的动作却完全没有停下来。  
莱奥张了张嘴没有回答，脸上露出羞愤的表情。他要怎么说的出口——说自己因为刚刚后穴的刺激太舒服了？那种异样的快感甚至都盖过了被抚慰的阴茎，莱奥有种要被操射的错觉—这太可怕了，他要变得和一发情就要想被操的Omega一样淫乱了…

绝对不可以！  
这样想着，莱奥努力撑起手臂，摆出一副强硬的姿态命令【把你的手拿开！】  
如果这话在平时，巴西人一定会被他的气势吓退。但此刻他的眼睛里水汪汪的，沁着被情欲刺激出来的眼泪，眼尾飘着的绯红，在内马尔看来，就是在向自己撒娇了。

他真可爱。  
内马尔想，爱怜地亲吻着莱奥的眼睛。

【嗯，别……我让你放手！】莱奥努力推着他的脸表示拒绝。  
巴西人似乎很钟意他的眼睛，用舌头在上面不停地舔舐着，湿热的触感让莱奥反射性地闭上了眼睛。一颗泪珠从眼眶里掉了出来，挂在腮边可怜极了。

【你说的是哪只手？】内马尔将那滴泪珠舔进嘴巴里，露出一副痞气的笑容问。  
莱奥被他的笑一口气梗在喉，瞪着眼睛看他这般顽劣的模样——这家伙一定是故意的……一定是！

身前套弄性器的手一点也没有停下来的意思，火热的阴茎被摩擦的已经有些刺痛了。后穴里的手指被捅进了更深处，指尖按在肠道里藏着的那块突起的软肉上时。从未有过的触电般的快感，顺着尾椎骨冲上大脑。莱奥完全无法控制自己的尖叫，颤抖着跌回了床上。

【啊啊啊！！别！啊……】瘫在被褥里的身子，完全没有了反抗的力气。莱奥努力着想要把腿收回来，却被坏心眼的巴西人重新掰开。内马尔的指尖反复按在那块敏感点上，每一下都让莱奥体验到了绝顶般的快感。他的眼前开始闪着白光，被握住的性器完全暴胀着，顶端变得紫红的冠状沟，溢出了即将高潮分泌出来的透明的前液。

完了……  
他要被手指操到高潮了……

【唔，停下……内，不行……】  
莱奥难堪地把头埋进枕头里，扭着腰想要逃离身体里磨人的手指。内马尔按着他的腰，完全不给他一点挣扎的机会。完全掌握了局面的巴西人弯下腰，故意用舌头舔着他的耳朵，低声问【不行？为什么不行，莱奥……明明喜欢的要哭出来了。】

【不……】  
呼出来的热气扑进耳廓里，让本就敏感的身体抖得更厉害了。莱奥难受地缩起身体，因为即将要到达的违背意愿的高潮，整个人挣扎的更厉害了。  
内马尔几乎要按不住他了，只能加快了手上的动作，当埋进身体里的手指过分的按压在敏感点时。精液从被包裹起来的指缝间溢出来，莱奥颤抖着夹紧双腿，到达了完全陌生的高潮。

比之前抚慰性器更强烈，更绵长。  
高潮的那一瞬间，什么都无法思考了，什么也都不重要了。快感将身体剥离了其他的感官，他好像也听不到了看不见了，只剩下因为高潮不断颤抖的本能。内马尔放开他时，没有了支撑的身子完全倒在被褥里。莱奥躺在那里，过了好久才听到自己激烈地喘息声。

【哈，哈……嗯……】

这实在是太羞耻了。  
莱奥羞愤万分，努力咬紧牙齿不让自己再发出淫乱的声音。有什么东西从后面流了出来，当内马尔把手指抽出来时，那些液体也跟着流了出来。他的下体湿的一摊糊涂，精液肠液混在一起，弄得一片狼藉。莱奥十分艰难地动了动腿，被股间的粘腻弄得皱起了眉头。  
可即使被弄成这样狼狈的样子，后穴却更加空虚了，被扩张开的穴肉贪婪地收缩着，淫乱地想要再次被疼爱。

【我要进来了。】身上人带着沉重喘息的声音响起，还在努力找回意识的莱奥猛然抬头，看到内马尔完全罩在了身上。因为逆着光看不清他脸上的表情，可那双眼睛却散发着灼热的光芒，如同在荒原上巡猎的野狼，绝不会轻易放过看上的猎物。莱奥吓坏了，下意识的撑着身子就要逃。

只是高潮后的身体完全不受控制，内马尔比他更快，直接伸手按住了他的肩胛骨。身子被翻了过来，被迫趴在床上的莱奥努力抬起头喘息着，腰就被高高的抬起。巴西人的手指掰开挺翘的臀部，用手指刮弄着那块刚刚被开垦过的穴口。

【你这家伙……啊！！】莱奥慌张地想要阻止，下一秒就感到穴口被顶上了一处火热。那温度实在烫的惊人，让他有种几乎要被烫伤的错觉。莱奥紧张地回头，看到内马尔正扶着他那形状客观的阴茎，用龟头摩擦着后穴。紫红色的柱身被分泌出来的肠液濡湿，在灯光下反射着淫靡的光。

这可比手指要粗多了。  
莱奥吞咽着口水惊慌失措地想，如果插进来他会死的……

【等一下……】莱奥慌张地开口，十分后悔刚刚要对方操自己的决定了。  
为什么这家伙的大小和身形完全不成正比啊！

内马尔完全不理会他，弯下腰吻着他的背，在上面吮出一块一块暧昧的红痕。  
莱奥的背漂亮极了，不仅是白皙的肤色，肌肉线条也是十分优异。没有被过分锻炼的肩背，肌肉分布均匀，因为骨架的原因，甚至还有些单薄。他看起来有些紧张，撑着身体时，漂亮的肩胛骨像只要飞出来的蝴蝶般凸显出来，带着脆弱的美感。当内马尔咬在上面时，会发出哀鸣般的呜咽。  
  
【够了！】莱奥低吼着，试图用手肘击退身上的人。  
内马尔轻而易举地就按住了他，整个人完全压了上来【不够，当然不够……】他说着，语气里带着的灼热烫得莱奥颤抖起来。  
敏感的耳坠又被咬在嘴里，内马尔用虎牙反复磨砺着那块娇嫩的皮肤，直到那里充血变成了鲜红色。莱奥难耐地呜咽起来，听到耳边传来的呵气声【是莱奥的话，怎么都不够啊。】  
  
【而且，莱奥那里也想要我进来。】  
内马尔的话音刚落，阴茎就直挺挺地捅了进来。刚刚高潮过的后穴还是酸软无力，完全无法阻挡强硬的侵犯。即便如此，内马尔进去还是花了一些力气，火热的顶端强势地顶开湿透了的穴口。  
接纳的过程缓慢而又折磨，当所有的感官都集中在下半身，莱奥觉得自己要被劈开了。后穴的褶皱被完全撑开，艰难地吞咽着入侵者，当内马尔完全把下体埋进莱奥身体时，两个人都是气喘吁吁。  
莱奥的手紧紧攥着身下的床单，发白的骨节微微颤抖着。内马尔也不好受，莱奥的身体太舒服了，比他能想象得到的还要舒服。肠道里火热的嫩肉紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，因为紧张而不断收缩着的穴口像张小嘴般不断把他往里吸。  
他还是很紧张，连带着穴口的肌肉也收缩起来，内马尔被咬的有些不舒服，拍着他的臀部皱眉【放松点。】

【你放松一个给我试试！】莱奥吼道，接着又要骂他混蛋。  
内马尔不禁笑了起来，这人发火时的词汇量这么贫瘠吗？除了混蛋还能说出什么。  
  
【我还是更喜欢莱奥的身体…】内马尔无奈地说，重新把人按在床上。  
莱奥直觉不妙，还没来得及反抗，就被突然快速抽动起来的性器弄得说不出话来。内马尔扣着他的手指，伏在他的背上，快速的顶弄着精瘦的腰部低声说【因为你的嘴巴从来都不诚实。】  
  
【啊啊啊……！】莱奥完全说不出话来，只能胡乱的摇着脑袋大声呻吟出来。  
这可是手指无法比拟的激烈，火热的性器霸道地顶开了肠肉，不知足地想要进入更深处。莱奥原本以为的疼痛并没有持续太久，他的后穴展现了完美的适应能力。在身上人激烈的操弄中很快就尝到了快感，肠道被填的满满的，好像整人都是满的。奇怪的满足感让他十分羞耻，却再也说不出任何强硬的话。

因为真的很爽…

【唔…啊，啊…】莱奥把头抵在床头，身子随着身后人的动作晃动着。他的腰被牢牢地按着，下身却高高抬起，像个求欢的动物般挺着屁股。当他深深插进去时，内马尔甚至还扭动着腰，似乎在寻找刚刚的敏感点。莱奥的脑子也被搅的一团糟，回想起刚刚被按在那里带来的高潮，竟然完全背弃了羞耻，也跟着扭着屁股迎合对方的动作。

【啊，快…那里…那里…】莱奥胡乱地喊着，迫不及待地想要巴西人把自己操舒服了。  
内马尔看着身下人完全被操开了模样，没有了羞耻心的莱奥就像剥了皮的糖果，浑身上下散发着坦诚的甜蜜。当他再次顶到那块敏感点时，莱奥尖叫着几乎连趴不住了，内马尔只好掐住他的腰，把人死死地定在身下。  
他发了狠般地操着身下火热的身体，还不忘伸手摸摸两人的交合处。新的肠液混着刚刚被玩出来乱七八糟的液体，后穴那块已经湿的不像话了。内马尔看着自己被打湿的手指，上面挂着的透明粘液显示着他们的主人有多愉悦，于是故意伸到莱奥面前调笑道【莱奥已经这么湿了…】

【闭嘴！】莱奥被操的正爽，恶狠狠地推开他的手臂。  
内马尔也不恼，抱着人直接换了个姿势。身子被强制掰回来，后穴里的阴茎转了个圈，感觉更胀大了。莱奥倒吸了一口凉气，捂着腹部，花了一些时间才让自己重新适应 。

【闭上嘴巴就不能亲你了。】内马尔说着，又在像只大狗狗般粘了上来。  
莱奥下意识地张开双臂迎接他的亲吻，巴西小孩的吻永远都是风风火火随心所欲，他只能搂着对方的脖子才能让自己不被彻底压下去。这样的姿势让他们看起来像对热恋的情侣，在吻中难分难舍。但莱奥已经顾不得那么多了，他的双腿紧紧地环在内马尔身侧，身体十分诚实的打开，索求更多的欢爱。

为什么……  
身体还是不知足呢……  
莱奥昏沉沉地想，稍微清醒一点的意识又被撞得破碎，再次掉进了更多的情潮之中。  
宽敞的房间里，头顶上的吊灯孤零零地亮着，灯光刺激的他的眼睛有些模糊。莱奥下意识的想闭上眼睛，耳边肉体碰撞在一起交合的声音却更清晰了。当内马尔抽出来再狠狠捅进去时，从后面传来的粘腻的抽水声，甚至不需要看都能想象得出那里有多激烈。

身子被再次抬高，莱奥的双腿被架在腋下，内马尔看着身下完全被被操开的后穴，绽放着漂亮的石榴色，穴口周围的肠液已经被插成了白浆，滴滴答答的挂在上面。稍微激烈的碰撞，就往下掉。

操！  
这是他之前经历过的所有性爱都不能带来的快感——不仅是肉体上的愉悦，还有是心理上的满足。  
Alpha的天性，生来就带着想要征服的本能。而身下的男人显然是最完美的猎物，他强大，健壮，高高在上。即使被操到意乱神迷，也没有像那些娇弱的Omega那样哭哭啼啼。

莱奥躺在他怀里，不知道什么时候被操的眼睛都红了。生理性的眼泪噙在眼眶里，要掉不落的样子让一向粗线条的巴西人难得有了怜惜的感觉，他俯下身子，温柔地抱着身下颤抖的身体。  
莱奥也很快拥了上来，四肢缠上了他的身体。怀里滚烫的肉体散发着甜蜜的信息素，他似乎已经到了极限，搂着他的手臂一直在打颤。内马尔感到耳边扑上来一股热气，听到莱奥断断续续的声音。

【内……够、够…了…】

内马尔吻着他的眼睛，柔声问【莱奥又要到了吗…】  
怀中的人艰难地点着头，又因为羞耻把脑袋埋进他的颈侧。这样依赖乖顺的样子让内马尔生出了巨大的满足感，他紧紧抱着怀中人，加快了身下的动作。  
莱奥的呻吟声不断从唇边泄出来，即使他想让自己不那么放荡发出这些羞耻的声音，也无法做到。直到内马尔终于深深捅进了他的身体，滚烫的精液尽数射进了被操的软烂的肠道。再次的高潮让他甚至发不出一点声音，莱奥张着嘴巴脖子高高扬起。内马尔沉重的喘息扑了上来，在他的颈间嗅来嗅去。

从颈后的腺体里泄露出来的信息素，诱惑着正在高潮的Alpha咬下去。内马尔不受制地吻了上去，怀中的莱奥发出了难受的呜咽，身子抖的更厉害了。高潮时的身子经不起一点撩拨，更不用说是那个敏感的地方了。

【呜……不，内，放开……】  
莱奥的后穴比刚刚高潮收缩的还要厉害，肠肉紧紧的绞在一起，短短的时间内又达到了一次高潮。身前的性器已经射不出任何精液，透明的水从顶端射了出来。过分的高潮已经让他感到了难过，莱奥努力撑起酸软的手臂想要推开巴西人的脑袋。内马尔压着他的手臂，气息不稳地央求【让我舔舔。放心，不会标记的。】

莱奥已经没有力气再拒绝身上的人了，他只能躺在那里，被身上的巴西人搂着，像只大狗狗般嗅着他的颈侧。那块地方被弄的湿漉漉的，内马尔的舌头每次舔过来时，都让他颤抖不已。莱奥难受地哼唧着，眼皮越来越沉。最后就在巴西人的怀里睡了过去。


End file.
